creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Grass
Basic Information Grass blocks are natural cubic dirt blocks with green grass on top and small bands of grass on the top of all four sides and dirt for the most parts, but just dirt at the bottom. The dirt texture of the underside looks a little different than that of actual Dirt blocks though."Nature's carpet. She might make you take your shoes off." Green Tallgrass and Red Mushrooms can often be found on green Grass blocks right after world "creation", because each Creativerse game world is a random copy of one of 4 pre-generated template worlds. While no more Tallgrass will grow on Grass after world generation, red Mushrooms can regrow, albeit slowly and mainly in areas where all originally generated Red Mushrooms have been plucked by players. Pigsies (during daytime) and Night Pigsies during the night tend to spawn on (green) Grass even in very low spaces of only 1 block if that area isn't lit by artificial light (torches, lamps, lanterns). Also Leafies (during daytime) and Night Leafies (during the night) might occasionally spawn on Grass. More Red Mushrooms, Turnips or Lettuce can slowly spawn on Grass here or there in time. The longer you play, the more of those will spawn. Wood Treasure Chests can spawn on Grass blocks during (ingame-)night-times occasionally in dark places in range of view of player-characters too, no matter where these Grass blocks are placed, could even be in the Corruption layer. How to obtain This block is very common and the ground of several large surface biomes consists of it - mainly Grassland, Woodlands, Forests, Swamplands and also valleys between Mountains. Usually, only the topmost layer of one block in height is made of Grass in these biomes, while underneath blocks of Dirt with occasional Brown Mushrooms mixed in will follow, then Stone and blocks of the Fossil layer. You can collect Grass blocks without any Power Cell equipped, but you can also use any Mining Cell you like, because no Power Cell will lose durability when pulling Grass blocks (or any other extremely "soft" tier 0 blocks and objects), and gathering these blocks when wearing strong Mining Cells will be significantly faster. If Tallgrass, Reeds, Fallen Leaves, Rimecones or Cattails are on top of a block of Grass, you will also receive one bunch of these plants additionally when pulling the block of Grass under them (Fallen Leaves will turn into one block of Mocha Autumnwood Leaves each). It was the same with Red Mushrooms until update R56 in September 2018, however these Mushrooms will keep floating in the air now instead. Only two types of Crops are able to grow on blocks of Grass here or there randomly after world generation: Turnips and Crisphead Lettuce. If you harvest the Crops, you cannot place them again anywhere else. But if you want to use them for decorative purposes, you can either use Placemats that can be rendered invisible, or you can plant Seeds on tilled land and pull the block of tilled land after the Crops have grown in order to replace it with a block of Grass... Transformation abilities Dirt to Grass Grass blocks can be produced from Dirt blocks since update R16. Blocks of uncovered Dirt will automatically change into Grass when they touch at least one cubic block of (green) Grass at one edge - almost like in Minecraft. So you can lay out Dirt blocks on the surface of the game world, like in Water of Oceans for example, and place one block of Grass next to them, then after a while all Dirt blocks will slowly turn into Grass. You can also place a block of Dirt onto a block of Grass in order to let the Dirt transform into Grass. This is not limited to blocks being hit by sunlight, but this transformation from Dirt into Grass works underground too, at least as long as the area is lit by artificial light sources and of course only if at least one block of Grass touches blocks of uncovered Dirt. You can build a stairways made of Dirt from the surface to the deepest layer of the world and watch it turn into Grass if the Dirt touches a block of green Grass at any point - however the staircase has to be illuminated (like by torches) for this. Sometimes it may happen that Grass blocks revert back into Dirt if these blocks were originally Dirt that have been transformed into Grass before. As soon as you get closer, the transformation of these Dirt blocks into green Grass might begin anew. Dirt will not change into Grass when being used in Blueprints or if you cover the blocks of Dirt, like by placing any kind of item on top of them. You cannot prevent the transformation of Dirt into Grass by rotating Dirt blocks or Grass blocks, and the Grass blocks that the Dirt turns into will automatically have its default rotation (with the grassy side on top). However, if you only want single blocks that resemble Dirt, you can use rotated blocks of Dead Grass, so that the underside (that looks exactly like Dirt) will be on top. Rotated Dirt Stairs or Dirt Slopes have sides that resemble the sides of Dirt blocks, but not their underside. If you use rotated Dirt Slabs though, they will look the same as fully rotated cubic Grass blocks, or also rotated Grass Stairs, Grass Slabs or Grass Slopes; all their undersides look the same - different than from actual cubic Dirt blocks or Dead Grass blocks. In dim lit areas it will take significantly longer for Dirt to change into Grass, and it is even possible that Dirt won't ever change into green Grass there. Sometimes Dirt also does not seem to change into Grass in Swamplands for no apparent reason. Dirt will not turn into Savannah Grass nor into Dead Grass if touching these blocks. Since update R56 on September 27th 2018, Rocky Dirt is able to transform into Savannah Grass though under the same circumstances that will turn Dirt into green Grass blocks. On the other hand, Rocky Dirt cannot turn into green Grass. Generally, Dirt turns into Grass faster if player-characters are present and way slower if there is no one near. Grass to Dirt By using the AOE Gauntlet Smash on Grass blocks, an area of two blocks to each side, also two blocks downwards, one block upwards and one block diagonally from the point of impact can be turned into Dirt. Transforming Grass into Dirt this way does not require any Power Cell to be equipped. Strong Mining Cells will not have any other effects. Please note that you can only use your Gauntlet Smash with at least 75% or more of your maximum Stamina and only when you have drawn your melee Weapon. Then click your middle mouse button, which is often also your mouse wheel while pointing your cursor at a nearby block of Grass. The type of melee Weapon that you have equipped will not affect the transformation power of the Gauntlet Smash, but it will define the damage that the AOE Smash will deal to any nearby Creatures or player characters (as long as PvP is not disabled on the game world or player claim). No blocks higher up than one above the one you hit with the Gauntlet Smash will be affected, since this attack is a ground smash. If you rotate the Grass blocks, they will still turn into Dirt, but will keep their rotation even after being hit by the Gauntlet Smash. Grass to Snow Caps You can throw Snowcubes or Freeze Bombs at blocks of green Grass, which will transform them into Snow Caps. Snowcubes can affect 3x3x1 blocks, while Freeze Bombs can affect 7x7x3-4 blocks at once. This will not faze Tallgrass and Red Mushrooms on top of the Grass blocks. Next up, Snow Caps can transform into Dirt blocks by themselves if the surrounding area is warm (53°F and up), and then they might turn into green Grass blocks again if other Grass blocks are (still) adjacent and the area is lit. They will not revert into Grass blocks directly and will also not turn into Dirt if the area is cool (52°F and below) or many Snow Cap blocks are placed together. Grass will also turn into Snow Caps in cold areas all by itself now since September 27th 2018, but only if player characters are near. Any block of common green Grass can turn into a block of Snow Cap in areas that are considered "cold" since September 27th 2018, but only in a certain proximity around player characters. This means that areas that were formerly covered with green Grass (as well as all dark green Elderwood Leaves on Elderwood trees) will suddenly transform when player characters enter the area or get close to it. Sometimes, you might even notice that single blocks of Snow Caps will appear in milde biomes here or there for unknown reasons. Snow Caps are slightly cool blocks (up to 10°F cooler than the surrounding), but usually not cold enough to make a freeze scale show up. However, it can be cool enough to prevent adjacent blocks of Snow Caps to turn into Dirt. Grass to Corrupted Grass Blocks of Grass can be corrupted and will turn into Corrupted Grass if you throw Corrupt Bombs at them. This can corrupt up to 7x7 blocks of Grass on top plus up to 4 blocks of any corruptable type of blocks underneath, like Dirt or Stone (or Grass too, if you yourself pile up several blocks of Grass in order to corrupt all of them in one fell swoop). Another option to corrupt green Grass is to place Corrupted Water directly next, under or over a block of Grass (but not diagonally). Also, placing a Corrupt Obelisk will have the same effect - it can corrupt the block of grass that it is placed on and up to four blocks to its sides along its edges, but not diagonally, and not 2 blocks in height. Corrupted Grass can only be produced by players, it does not occur "naturally" on Creativerse game worlds. However, sometimes Corrupted Grass that has been transformed by Corrupted Water or Corrupt Obelisks might revert back by itself after all players leave the area and will only start to be corrupted again if players return, as long as the Corrupted Water or Corrupt Obelisk is still in place. Corrupted Grass to Grass Corrupted Grass can be purified by Purification Bombs (that can purify 7x7x3-4 blocks) or by placing Healing Beacons (that can purify 3 blocks upwards, 3 blocks downwards and 2 blocks to all 4 sides as well as one block diagonally), and by that it will turn back into common green Grass. How to use Grass blocks can be used for building purposes by placing them into the game world. You can rotate Grass blocks into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. All types of tree Saplings can grow into trees well if you place them on green Grass on the surface of the game world, as long as the biome is sufficient as well as the temperature of the surrounding. The Grass blocks will not transform by that, only the Sapling will turn into a Wood block as part of a tree trunk. You can grow trees on top of trees if you place a block of Grass there first and the Sapling on top of it. Moisture is not required nearby, despite what outdated ingame tips still claim. Grass (as well as Dirt and Mud) can be tilled with a Plow in order to create blocks of tilled land / acre. You can then place Seeds onto this tilled land, and the Seeds will grow into Crops under the right conditions (suitable biome and temperature, with one block of moisture like Water, Mineral Water or small amounts of Bog Water somewhere adjacent to each block of tilled land). Light does not matter, sunlight neither, and fertilizer (Pigsy Droppings) is only optional, since it will only speed up the growth (also of tree Saplings and Queen Bees). Tilled land will revert back into Dirt after a while if no Seeds nor any other blocks, objects or items have been placed on it. This Dirt can then turn into Grass again if Grass blocks are adjacent. Grass (blocks) can be used to craft the following blocks: * Grass Slabs (simply made in a Processor without requiring a crafting recipe), * Grass Slopes (also made in a Processor without requiring a crafting recipe), * Grass Stairs (unlocked by obtaining Grass Slabs that they are crafted from too in the Crafting Menu), * Natural Stone Path (unlocked by crafting Stone Floor blocks and Stone Block Walls), * Decorative Stone Path (made from a rare Recipe that is often found in a Wood Treasure Chest), * Stone Path (also made from a rare Recipe that can often be found in a Wood Treasure Chest). Please note that Grass Slabs, Grass Slopes, their inner and outer corner blocks, as well as Grass Stairs and their inner and outer corner blocks can neither turn into Dirt, Snow Caps nor into Corrupted Grass blocks. All of these (either crafted or processed) shapes will also not make adjacent Dirt blocks transform into Grass blocks. Trivia If you still have an outdated Wood Mining Cell or Charged Wood Mining Cell, then these Power Cells will lose a bit of durability when pulling Grass. However, these Power Cells cannot be obtained or crafted any longer. Category:Natural Blocks Category:Ingredients Category:Processable Category:Corruptable Category:Transformable Category:Smashable